Grandia  The new beginning
by EliteRazor
Summary: 12 years after Gaia, and a new adventure begins.


Justin got up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked next to him, the beautiful and elegant Feena sleeping beside him, he touched her skin then trembled at how cold she was, so he wrapped her up in the blanket. Justin put his feet to the floor, putting his feet in his fluffy yellow slippers with a picture of Puffy on the top of each slipper. He went downstairs, checking on each room where his sons and daughters slept, it was still 6.a.m. Justin put on his dark red hat and then his old goggles, which were now worn out, with no lenses in either frame, his childhood memories were stored in it. He slipped on his black gloves and dark red, slightly baggy trousers. He then put on some new socks and his new boots on top which were dark blue. His clothes looked like a splitting image of his childhood, but with different colors. Justin opened his chest, drew out his sword and flung it around him, strapping it tight around his chest, it glimmered with a green shine.

You see, 12 years had passed since the story of Justin and his party, saving the world from Gaia. This story was renown among the world. It had created a revolution; people believed in spirits once again, this time the bond between them had resurrected and for the greater good, not been broken. Justin was a prodigy in this world, in times of great despair Justin, Rapp, Feena, Liete, Mullen, Leen and the emotional support of everyone cured the world. The power of the spirits led to Justin's spirit sword, the very same one which hung behind Justin's back this very moment. Now what may Justin be doing with his sword? It had been about 3 months, the spirit sword kept glowing violently, and a harsh wind would lash out from the Sult ruins. Justin felt this, and felt he might be needed again.

Justin yawned as he stepped outside, it was breaking dawn, and the sun was bright. Justin held his head up high and headed for the Seagull restaurant. Many of the residents took off their hats, and gently bowed their head, showing respect. The Garlyle forces had now changed named and with it, changed ambition. They're intentions were not so conceited; they vowed to help people around the world, to keep the balance. After all, that is what the spirits wish. They were known as The Spirit forces. Even they, the elites, took off their helmets to Justin as he walked by. He walked slowly, but with big steps, smiling at his neighbors and friends. He passed Gantz, who was now a fine gentleman; in fact he was the owner of Parm's steam factory. A factory created by the 'inventor' who was now a multi millionaire. His products were all a success.

Justin entered Seagull restaurant and was welcomed by a wrinkly old woman, she walked towards Justin and slammed him in the head with a saucepan. "Ouch! Mum, what did I do this time?" Justin cried, his deep voice filled the restaurant. "How many times have I told you Justin? No dirty shoes in the kitchen. I feel for Feena, with such a reckless husband, you're lucky you have her Jus…" Lilli got interrupted by Justin "I know, I know" Justin laughed as he rested his head on both his hands. "So when's breakfast? I'm starved!" Justin and Lilli ate together upstairs, it had been a while since they last ate like this. Though Sue was not there, in fact she was looking after her children, she was married to Gantz and lived a happy life with the memories of her adventures with Justin. "So what's the hurry Justin, still so keen on adventures even at this age?" Lilli told him. Justin swallowed the food in his mouth before getting up "Just relieving my memories, bye mum!" And with that, Justin ran out, slamming the door and taking a fish stick on his way out. He also took his father's old cloak, a brown, fine leather cloak worn by his father on his adventures, Justin was big enough to wear it. He started to walk, walking to Marna road. He looked around, 12 years ago, this place would be crawling with monsters. Now, it was a humble, small, flower paradise with no hostile monsters whatsoever. Justin walked forward, his sword started to vibrate again, very fiercely this time, so fierce a giant boulder hurtled from the nearby mountain right toward Justin. Justin stood still watching the boulder bulldozing towards him, he smiled and held out his hand "Boom…" he whispered. The boulder cracked into tiny pieces and then into dust. He carried on walking, and then sat down to drink from the nearby river. The inventor had created a steam powered water purifier, one that was efficient and cleaned water to a full extent. Justin got up again and walk until he came across some familiar gates. Sult Ruins.

The gates were broken, the fences all rusted, it was a forgotten set of ruins, most likely only used by his sons and daughters since the Garlyle's reign over it 12 years ago. He jumped down from the long ledge and walked until he came across the scary mouth of a cave entrance. He looked to the floor, a scrunched up piece of paper was under his foot, He picked it up and straightened it, then gave a big hearty laugh. It was the letter from the curator, he put it in his pocket to add to his memory. Justin walked inside, there were a few monsters inside, but they did not bother Justin as he headed deep into the ruins, there was nothing of value in these ruins. Justin's spirit sword started to vibrate again, even worse than the last time, he ran as the ruins started to fall, crumbling down behind him. As he made a lunge to get of the cave, the entrance shut tight, Though Justin was now deep in the ruins, next to the area where he fought Mullen's trap. He walked forward, the door which lead to the interior of Liete's magic ball had been opened. There was someone here.

Justin walked inside, the doors started to close, he walked forward and looked around trying to find a way up, for some reason this place was cracked and as such there were holes everywhere, he passed them one by one until he came across a dark room. "Welcome he who holds the spirit stone" a voice said. It was not Liete, this voice was of a man, an old man. Justin removed his cloak. "So it was you, all this time." Justin said, looking down at his cloak. The man walked behind Justin, the doors where shut and Liete's Magic ball was the only source of light. Justin drew his sword, it glimmered so elegantly. Behind him a man with a crumpled face, tattered robes and soft white hair was revealed to the light. Justin looked behind him "Baal, I knew you weren't dead, but I always pondered when you'd make an appearance. The spirits have accepted us, your plans thwarted, haha, you're not even in a position to fight" Justin explained with a weak smile.

General Baal threw something into the sky, he then muttered some words and from nowhere a sudden flash of light was apparent. Behind General Baal, two triangular wings grew. "Boy, I control the spirits, I am an Icarian" General Baal said with a cold laugh. Justin threw his sword up high "HEAVEN AND EARTH CUT!" Justin shouted. General Baal retaliated, he drew his sword, another spirit sword, threw it into the sky "This IS IT!" The Earth shook. Time stopped. Space distorted. The spirits had fled. "This is my beginning."


End file.
